It is known to produce bumper beams comprising two or more parts, see WO 2014/142733, for instance, which discloses a bumper beam having a hat-shaped profile with a cover.
When producing cars, for instance, with the same body in white but having different wheel suspensions, the bumper beams will be located at different heights depending upon the car model. It would thus be economically advantageously to produce a bumper beam having a main body/main cross member which is extendable either upwardly or downwardly or both so as to cope vertically offset impacts. It is also important that the bumper beam provides a good solution in case of vertically offset impacts.